dragonadoptersfandomcom-20200222-history
Furdragon
The cute Furdragons are kind natured and often very playful. Their bodies are almost fully covered with a soft dense fur. They're not the most intelligent of the dragons but are certainly friendly, almost childlike in nature making them an excellent pet to own. Some Furdragons can be a little finicky and demanding though at times. Furdragons produce Dragon Fur as a secondary resource. Descriptions Hatchling The cute Furdragon hatchling loves to play all day long. Slightly naive in nature, they go along with whatever mischief the other hatchlings tend to get up to. Not being very strong, they normally end up being the first to get hurt in a scuffle. Their wings are too small for flight right now, but will grow later on. Child The Furdragon child constantly tests their fragile wings which have grown enough now for small bursts of flight before tiring. The skin on the wings has a silk like feel to them. Still very naive and playful, the Furdragon child isn't very intelligent but their friendly nature towards others wins them friends easily. Teenager The teenager Furdragon's wings have grown both in size and strength. They are able to maintain uninterupted flight for up to 20-30 mins at a time before needing to take a break. They are still very playful and friendly, welcoming new friends easily, but on the rare occasion that they do get angered, smoke can be seen coming from their nose. Adult The adult Furdragons have acute hearing, the best out of all the species. Their wings are fully developed, and the arms are now covered in a soft fur. Their tail still isn't very long but is still growing, and their legs have become muscular. Even as an adult they are still childish in behavior, and are very welcoming to any species willing to play with them. Ancient The ancient Furdragon is no longer so active, but is still a playful character. A small beard has grown under their snout, and surprisingly enough, the tail still appears to be growing! They no longer can be considered naive, and can be serious when the occassion requires. Pixels Furdragon_Egg.gif|Furdragon Egg Furdragon Hatchling - Air.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Air Furdragon Hatchling - Water.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Water Furdragon Hatchling - Fire.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Fire earth furdragon hatchie.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Earth Furdragon_Hatchling_-_Silver_zps86546327.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Silver Furdragon_Hatchling_-_Gold_zpsaa2e7392.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Gold Furdragon Child - Air.gif|Furdragon Child - Air Fur-2-Water.gif|Furdragon Child - Water Fur-2-Fire.gif|Furdragon Child - Fire Fur-2-Earth.gif|Furdragon Child - Earth Fur-2-Silver.gif|Furdragon Child - Silver Furdragon Child - Gold.gif|Furdragon Child - Gold Fur-3-Air.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Air Fur-3-Water.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Water Fur-3-Fire.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Fire Furdragon Teenager - Earth.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Earth dobhiw.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Silver Fur-3-Gold.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Gold Furdragon Adult - Air.gif|Furdragon Adult - Air Furdragon Adult - Water.gif|Furdragon Adult - Water fire furdragon adult.gif|Furdragon Adult - Fire earth furdragon adult.gif|Furdragon Adult - Earth Furdragon Adult - Silver.gif|Furdragon Adult - Silver gold furdragon adult.gif|Furdragon Adult - Gold air furdragon ancient.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Air Furdragon Ancient - Water.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Water Furdragon Ancient - Fire.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Fire earth furdragon ancient.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Earth Furdragon Ancient - Gold.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Gold silver furdragon ancient.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Silver Artwork Furdragon1Egg.gif|Furdragon Egg Furdragon Air 1 Hatchling.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Air Furdragon Earth 1 Hatchling.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Earth Furdragon Fire 1 Hatchling.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Fire Furdragon Water 1 Hatchling.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Water Furdragon Silver 1 Hatchling.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Silver Furdragon Gold 1 Hatchling.gif|Furdragon Hatchling - Gold Furdragon Air 2 Child.gif|Furdragon Child - Air Furdragon Earth 2 Child.gif|Furdragon Child - Earth Furdragon Fire 2 Child.gif|Furdragon Child - Fire Furdragon Water 2 Child.gif|Furdragon Child - Water Furdragon Silver 2 Child.gif|Furdragon Child - Silver Furdragon Gold 2 Child.gif|Furdragon Child - Gold Furdragon Air 3 Teen.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Air Furdragon Earth 3 Teen.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Earth Furdragon Fire 3 Teen.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Fire Furdragon Water 3 Teen.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Water Furdragon Silver 3 Teen.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Silver Furdragon Gold 3 Teen.gif|Furdragon Teenager - Gold Furdragon Air 4 Adult.gif|Furdragon Adult - Air Furdragon Earth 4 Adult.gif|Furdragon Adult - Earth Furdragon Fire 4 Adult.gif|Furdragon Adult - Fire Furdragon Water 4 Adult.gif|Furdragon Adult - Water Furdragon Silver 4 Adult.gif|Furdragon Adult - Silver Furdragon Gold 4 Adult.gif|Furdragon Adult - Gold Furdragon Air 5 Ancient.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Air Furdragon Earth 5 Ancient.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Earth Furdragon Fire 5 Ancient.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Fire Furdragon Water 5 Ancient.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Water Furdragon Silver 5 Ancient.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Silver Furdragon Gold 5 Ancient.gif|Furdragon Ancient - Gold Category:The Dragons